Manic's Infernal Red
"This time, it's for real." Manic's Infernal Red is the second run of the Manic Saga, which was in the region of Kanto, played on Pokemon Fire Red. This run started February 22nd 2012 with the final run being posted on March 24th of the same year. Rules. *1. Catch only the first wild pokemon from a route. If it dies or runs, tough titties. **1a. Dupe clause set to 'no'. May not catch pokemon if it is a dupe. If it is, retry until a new pokemon is found. *** 1ai. A 'dupe' is any pokemon that I have owned that still lives. ** 1b. This rule does not apply until I get my first pokeballs. ** 1c. I may catch any shinies I find, but if they're not the first 'mon on a route, I can't use them. *2. Nickname everybody. Pokemon are people too! *3. Whenever a pokemon faints, it is THE DEAD. Send it to heaven! *4. Gifts, trades, etc. all count as the pokemon for their respective area. *5. PERSISTENT STARTER - You may not remove your starter from your active team. *6. STARTER DEATH - If your starter faints, the run is over. *7. DEICIDE - For the run to be complete, all available legendary pokemon must be found and defeated. *8. HERBICIDE - You must sell all berries at the earliest opportunity, and may not use them. *9. FAIR FIGHT - You may only bring as many pokemon into a gym leader battle as that gym leader has. *10. BAIT AND SWITCH - You may not fish. *11. BUTTERFINGERS - Your pokemon may not hold items. *12. DIMINISHING RETURNS - Every time you pick up or buy an item, you must discard an item. *13. Mewtwo's Challenge - Pokemon above level 70 may not enter Cerulean Cave. **13a. You may not use Repels. **13b. You may not run from combat with wild pokemon. **13c. You must finish all Sevii Island quests before entering Cerulean Cave. Chapters Chapter 1. Chapter 2. Chapter 3. Chapter 4. Chapter 5. Chapter 6. Chapter 7. Chapter 8. Chapter 9. Chapter 10. Chapter 11. Chapter 12. Chapter 13. Chapter 14. Chapter 15. Chapter 16. Chapter 17. Chapter 18. Pokemon Final Team *Aaron the Charizard. *Hank the Vileplume. *Mike the Nidoking. *Jalen the Dragonite. *Ness the Lapras. *Bela the Murkrow. Pokemon in the PC *Clarence the Zubat. *Unnamed Ekans. *Carver the Fearow. *Emily the Rattata. *GLaDOS the Voltorb. *Antoinette the Geodude. *Janet the Growlithe. *Violet the Gastly. *Ricky the Raticate. *Maia the Doduo. *Randy the Dugtrio. *Ellen the Rhydon. *Sisyphus the Ditto. *Vince the Mankey. *Susan the Butterfree. *Lacey the Beedrill. *Nadia the Tentacool. *Tanisha the Tangrowth. *Marco the Grimer. *Thomas the Persian. *Torrence the Rapidash. *Howard the Golduck. *Danielle the Drowzee. *Chad the Machop. *Daria the Pikachu. *Molly the Dewgong. *Donovan the Sentret. *Archie the Psyduck. *Roger the Zubat. Deaths *Tina the Meowth. *Trevor the Pidgeotto. *Creosote the Snorlax. Trivia *This run is one of 2 runs Manic has created that does not have either a table of contents or names for each chapter, the other run being Manic's Derpy Emerald. *This run is notable for being the first run with one of the aspects of Manic, with "Self-Aware" being introduced, although not being referred to as "Self-Aware" until Spirit Electrum. *This run also is noted for being the first of Manic's runs to add rules mid-to-late run. These rules were designed by Manic, given to by Gary Oak/Mewtwo, to make the run harder for him. This includes rules such as Herbicide (You must sell all berries as quick as you can and you cannot use them) and Butterfingers (Pokemon cannot hold items). Category:Nuzlockes Category:First Saga Nuzlockes Category:Kanto Nuzlockes